Where Them Freaks At?
by mjschotzko
Summary: The F.R.I.D (Freaks Recon Intelligence Diversion) are going after children, teens, and adults to use their special powers as weapons. It's up to Alfred from New York to save and get his friends out of the hell hole they live in. Would they be double cross by Arthur and Cian's older brother, Allistor? Can Ludwig find his missing long lost brother? So tell me where them freaks at!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Everyone is special. Either being smart or just gifted to have special powers. When I say powers, I mean the kinds that we have to face with. I'm called by a lot of names: Stranger, Special, Gifted, but one of the well-known names we're called is this… Freaks. And I want all of us to be set free. No more test to double our ability, no more training so we can be used as a weapon of war, and no more killing innocent people. There is a government called F.R.I.D- Freaks Recon Intelligence Diversion. These people come to find us. Either to kill us… or to test us to be their weapon.

 ** _June 29th, 2025_**

Two men walked down the hallways as they go to see their test subject. The female was in her bed as she was still knock out. The doctors pulled out a file and ran down to see the two men. Giving them a file and run off again. The male opens the file and looked down the name of the girl.

 **Name: Héderváry, Elizabeta**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: F**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Birth Date: August 20th**

 **Ability: Levitating- Able to float objects or a person. Like telekinesis but different. Only floats in one place.**

 **Levels of Danger: Medium**

 **Weakness: Mind being distracted**

 **Biography: Found in a circus troupe in Budapest, Hungary. Her circus name goes by "Lightless Liz" for the last ten years. Started out as a cleaner for the animals but gain performances by levitating the animals off of their feet. Most call it as illusions and some call it magic. Identify as a Freak when there was no proof of any strings or anything to make things levitate. Héderváry powers would be in some use if the shot work and make sure she stays alive. Boosting it will make her become more control and more tamed than before.**

 **The man closed the file and gave it to his partner. Not ever a bit of amusing of the hope in the Biography bottom part. Because almost every time they do something like this, they face with the conquest.**

"Are you sure this will work?" His partner asked.

"I know it will," The male said back as they continue to walk down to see the subject being tested. They came up to a glass window to see the other doctors being around the female who is lying in bed. The doctors check the girl states to see if she's ready to be injected. The female groan in her sleep due to the drug that they knock her out with. The doctor put the shot in the small bottle to collect the drug from the inside. Once collected, the doctor flick his finger at the shot to make sure there are no bubbles. Once checked, the doctor went over to the sleeping female to inject it. The lights started to flicker. Could be a sign that the female is awake still. But they ignore it and injected her.

The female eyes open as she started to gasp for air. Like a fish out of the waters. The two men behind the glass watched this. The one with strawberry blond hair and red eyes was biting his lips to make sure that this one stays alive. The other one with black hair and green eyes folded his hands below his belt and showed no emotion to this. The female started to spaz out. Making the room to lift objects up in the air. The doctors panic as they step back to stay away from the girl. The machines were beeping fastly from the girl's heart beating. Soon… the objects dropped down and the heart rate died down. The black haired one sigh as he looked down at the file. Opening it to make some corrections.

 **Name: Héderváry, Elizabeta**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: F**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Birth Date: August 20th**

 **Ability: Levitating- Able to float objects or a person. Like telekinesis but different. Only floats in one place.**

 **Levels of Danger: Medium**

 **Biography: Found in a circus troupe in Budapest, Hungary. Her circus name goes by "Lightless Liz" for the last ten years. Started out as a cleaner for the animals but gain performances by levitating the animals off of their feet. Most call it as illusion and some call it magic. Identify as a Freak when there was no proof of any strings or anything to make things levitate. Héderváry powers would be in some use if the shot work and make sure she stays alive. Boosting it will make her become more control and tamer than before.**

 **Day of Death: June 29th- Died by being tested from the boosting drug.**

"This is the 90th time this happens," The strawberry blond male scuff.

"Sir," The other male said, "She didn't die right away. We were on to something. The others were dead by thirty seconds. This one died by a minute and thirty seconds,"

"You're right, but she was just brought in five days ago. Still weak to deal with the drug like that to handle and she didn't have control of her powers,"

"That may be true, mister Popescu, but still she might've survived it if we just adjust the drug,"

The strawberry male took a moment to think. If they adjust the drug, they might have more successful results. He walked off with the black haired male.

"Continue the hunt on finding more of these Freaks," The strawberry male spoke to his partner, "We might be close to our goal,"

"Da sŭr (Yes, sir)," The black haired spoke in Bulgarian. He went off as the strawberry blond continue walking down. Going to the lab to let the scientist know that they were nearly there with the drug.

We are very few lefts. There is no way that we would ever escape from the F.R.I.D. We just keep running. Finding what where we can live. Hide under their noses. And where we can survive from. There was a place where we Gifted live. A place was we can be free and don't need to be used. It was a group of kids who did that and it was peaceful. But we still get found. And we never stop running. But we know that one day that someone will save us all. And whoever that person is the best hope that they have the guts to do it. Even if that someone has a group of friends. We'll never know until we do. Because most believe it's just a bedtime story… but some think it's true. And I'll do whatever it takes to be free. And I do hope that someone will save us. Even if he or she has to lose a friend…

In certain areas, kids, teens, and adults are being taken away. Being rip from their family arms, force to be taken out of their homes, being dragged out of school, but we mostly are taken from the cruise or other freak shows. It's where they most likely find us there. But right now… we keep running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A black van was driving up to a school building. The place was rundown as if it was part of a Walking Dead scene. This was the place that kids stay until they can be taken away to the F.R.I.D main headquarter. It was a prison for the kids. You got your guards looking about, cameras were all over the place, barbwire fences, you name it. It was hell for the kids. The van was brought up to the front of the building. Dropping the kids off there and guards came up to get them.

One of them grabs the van door open and pulled out the first kid he saw. He first pulled out a brown-haired male with blue eyes and a cowlick. His glass fell to the ground. The kid tried to get them, but the guards said that they needed to get going. But the guards have pulled back away from the kid. All he wanted was his glasses.

A guard came up and stuck a shot in his neck. Making him pass out. At least two guards came up to grab the boy before he could fall down and lose the glasses again.

The next one was a blond. He was in a straight jacket for some reason. The blond was speaking in a British accent to the guards. Wanting to know who is in charge here and demand to be released at once. The guard went to the blond to calm him down. But that just made the British male more pissed off. He started to steam up a bit, literally. The Brit was calling every name in the book to the guards. He was tossed to the gravel ground. He couldn't believe this! This has to be a dream for him. He didn't want to be caught… or worst.

The Brit looked up as he heard footsteps coming to him. He heard the guards talking to the upcoming person. Which it would be his worst nightmare. A red-haired male walked down to the Brit and had a cigar in his fingers. Saying that he was a slippery one like a hagfish. The Brit just felt like he was stabbed in the heart as he heard that the red-head had made that jacket… just for him. It was a fireproof vest with cold ice was in there to keep him cold. The Brit was shoved up and gone back with the other teens.

A black raven haired Japanese teenager boy was in cuffs. Large metal cuffs that hold his wrist back and keep it closed. The guard went over to the male and lift his cuffs up. Saying that a boy like him shouldn't play with knives. The Japanese boy didn't look up and looked at the ground. His brown eyes looked into nothing. How deep and dark his life has become. The guard laughed as he spoke something to his partner about how the kid is weak to bust the cuffs open. So what did the little Japanese boy do?

… He pops open the cuffs and killed the guard. He spoke something in his language that they should respect him kindly… or he'll kill another. They lead up to the boy. Though why did he run off? They push him and told him to keep going. Which the small male felt hurt and angry with them. But they didn't care… they never do.

A teen boy was pulled out. He had his hands in gloves and wore cuffs around the gloves. Probably not to pull them off or they would be a hazard. The boy had white hair and purple eyes. He looked around and was shoved again. Which the guard wanted him to keep going. The teen boy stopped and glared at the guards. Saying that they need to spot that or he'll freeze them. The guards laughed which they should've heard his warning.

All of a sudden, The teen boy slammed his foot down on the floor. And the guards turned into an ice sculpture. The teen boy smiled and went running off. But he should've seen the heat waves that were set up. The teen boy cried in pain as he drops to the floor. Guards went up to him and drag him off.

The guards knew that there was one more boy in there. They pulled up their guns and got ready to fire. They warned the boy in there will be shot on site if he doesn't do what they say. They saw the van moved a bit and the door closed by itself. The person appears and had his arms up. He was scared and shy… even lonely. The guards pointed their guns at the poor teen. Slowly, the light brown male walked to where the rest are going to.

He then was grabbed at and saw the guard putting a collar around his neck. For whatever reason, the feared male was shaking badly and was pushed on. He thought he was going to cry. Right then and right now. This was going to be hard on them all.

The nurse took each boy away to their rooms. To be checked on health, body weight, height, genetics, etc. on all of these poor teens. Soon, they were all changed out of their normal clothes and into their new ones. They were black jumpsuits. Their old clothes were burned down in a fire pit as they keep on walking. They soon got into a courtyard where other kids were at. Some were talking, some were sitting around, and a couple was trying to escape. Guards came up to them and tranquilize them. Which made the Brit scuff at it. They soon came up to where they see ahead leader of the cell block. He went over to the boys and glared at them.

"... These are the kids?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," One of the men replies, "Though this boy here tried to escape and this one killed one of our men," The guard shoved the two boys up. They both fell on their knees and the leader guard went up to them. He glared at the small raven-haired boy and back up to his men.

"How did he kill them? Blow up their head or something?" He asked once again.  
"He had blades in his wrist," The same man reply, "We thought the cuffs would block it,"

"Clearly you thought wrong, salak (idiot)," The leader guard scold, "Put at least metal gloves in his hands for now on. And make sure that his blades won't pierce through,"

"Yes, sir,"

The leader guard looks over at the white-haired boy. The boy shyly looks up at him. Knowing that the guard would probably want him to be away from the others or something.

"... Keep a close eye on him. If he tries to escape again or use his powers at you or the others, take him to the Box,"

"Understood, sir,"

The leader guard told them to take the kids away and have them be put in a cell, with or without someone. They nod and took the kids away. Which some of them tired to fight off from the guards' grasp.

The brown-haired boy was sent to a white room. His glasses fell off and scatter on the floor. To where a blond male was sitting there. He was on his bed reading a book when he saw the guards and the teenager was thrown in. They walked off and the blond went over to him.

"Um… Are you okay?" He spoke in a German accent. The brown haired got up and saw a tall male in front of him.

"... Glasses?" He asked weakly in an America. Getting up from the drug that was put in him. The German look over to see the male's glasses were laying. He went over to get them and carefully grabbed them. Not wanting to break them. He passes them over to the male on the ground, in which he gladly obliged to take them.

"Thanks,"

"Bitte," The German said. The brown-haired look up at the German and frowned a bit.

"Um… That means 'You're welcome' in German, right?" He asked.

"Sorry," The blond apologize, "Mein Bruder und ich- Sorry. I mean, my brother and I would talk to each other in our native language. And ja, that means you're welcome,"

"It's okay, dude," The male spoke as he got up from the ground. Which they then didn't know what to do or say. The blond cleared his throat and went over things with the American male. The male didn't understand why is the blond like this.

"Why are you like this?" The American male asked with a hint of cold. The German looked away and sigh.

"... I'm just like that," The German reply.

"But shouldn't you do something? Like escaping this place?!" The American asked as he could feel his anger coming in.

"I just take orders and do what I am told. If anyone tries to escape, he or she either die or go to the F.R.I.D main headquarter. No one would want to go there so they…" The German stop when he heard footsteps coming over. They both stop when they both saw the guards bring up a long-haired blond into the cell. He grunts and heard the guards order him to start talking. The long-haired blond rolled his eyes and look over at the two.

"Bonjour, Ludwig," The man spoke in French, "I see that your day was the same as always,"

"Don't need to say it," The German, which now assumes to be Ludwig, grunt back. The French male chuckled and look over at the other boy. Ludwig walked back a couple feet away from the French male which the American male looked confuse.

"Let's see," The French male started, "Your name is Alfred F. Jones. Age is 17 and obviously a male. Eyes are blue, and the hair color is brown. Your powers are telekinesis, able to move objects by force and mind. Mostly tend to use it when you're angry about something simple or something important to you. Example: just when you arrive, your glasses fell off when the guards pushed you down. All you were just doing was going to pick them up but they wouldn't let you. So you use your powers to push them back and grab your glass. Blank from there,"

"... What the hell-?!" Alfred started but the French male still kept talking.

"Your Level of Danger as I judge is High. But if you been improving, it would be Extremely high. As for your past: You were born in New York. Father died when you were about 10. Your mother did everything to take care of you and made sure that you were taken care of. You had to live with her so you can control your powers better. But-"

"Shut up, shut up!" Alfred yelled at him. He used his powers to push the French male back. Sending him flying back at the door. The French male groans as he called something in French to the guards. The guards just reply back that he needs to speak English. Which made the male groaned and glared at the guards. He got up and look at Alfred with an apologies look.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But I am required to do this or you would be ship off to the F.R.I.D main headquarter. So please be patient and this will be over with," The American growls at the French male when he felt Ludwig pulling him back. Maybe he pulled him back too hard.

"He's just doing his job. Bare with it," Ludwig told him quietly. Alfred was about to say something back to him but Ludwig just pushes him back close to the French male.

"... You had to live with your mother so you can control your powers better. But you killed her by accident. You came home with fear when you were just being pushed around and used your powers. Cops came over to ask what happen and you just made a lie that you didn't know. And you killed one of them. So when you hide in the kitchen, your mother came home and heard what happen. Poor girl shouldn't come in there and run up to you. You had knives around you and one by one went in her… Which that just happen last year," The French male spoke as he put small emotions into his voice.

Alfred started to cry up as the French male step back away from him. Asking the guards if that's good enough. The guards open the door and let the blond-haired out. Pulling him out is actually they did. Alfred was crying on the floor as he was hearing the French male words. Ludwig didn't know what he should do as he stood away from Alfred. Now knowing his powers, Ludwig didn't know what to do. Either to help him or stay away from him.

The Brit was shoved into a cell and drop on the floor. He grunts and started to figure a way to get up. He then felt himself being picked up by someone. He looks up and saw a red-haired male look up at him.

"Oh my god, Arthur?!" The man asked in an Irish accent.

"Cian?!" The Brit asked, "Allistor got you too?!"

"Fucking hell he did!" The Irish male, Cian, growled, "Right when you took off like a thunderbolt, Al got me and took me in here! I tried to get away from him but that bastard got a lot of men with him,"

"Should've known he lead us a trap," Arthur said.

"Well, now that you're here, we both got no luck,"

"Why is that?" Arthur ask.

"This place is luck uptight. Security is hard to get at, smells like blood and sweat, and guards are almost everywhere. The worst thing is that they got no whiskey," Cian complain the last part.

"... Of course, you would complain about that," Arthur groaned. Cian slump on his brother as he smiled at him. Arthur laughed and asked if Cian could let him out of the straight jacket. Before Cian did, the guards threw in the same French male was shoved into the cell. He cussed in French at the guards and told them not to be so rough on him. He sighs and looked at Cian.

"How many new people are here?" Cian asked.

"By seeing one of the kids that go by Alfred F. Jones, seems to be five teens here. I'm just here to do my job," The French male groaned on the last part. Arthur looks at Cian with a bit of help on who he is. Cian replies back that the French male is Francis. Arthur glared at Francis while Cian steps back a couple feet so Francis could look into Arthur's mind.

"Name is Arthur Kirkland, related to Cian and Allistor Kirkland. Age is 19 and male as well. Eye color is beautifully emerald green and blond haired. Your powers are pyrotechnics, which you're able to produce it from your body use it as a flamethrower. Though the jacket here was made by your older brother, Allistor, to make sure you don't burn the building down,"

"No shit, Sherlock," Arthur said sarcastically. Which small streams of smoke were coming from his ears.

"Yes, and you're angry right now which is how you trigger it. But get angrier, mind as well go up in flames, mostly your mouth," Francis chuckled lightly, "Your Level of Danger is Extremely High. You're past is the same as Cian here but different. You ran off when your elder brother brought in the F.R.I.D and Cian told you to run. You did but you got to worry that you would never get to see your brother again. So then after that, you lived on the streets and tried to stay out of trouble and survive. But that didn't go so well when you were caught by trying to get yourself warm on a rainy day in Brighton, England. Someone saw you and freaked that you were going to burn the building that was taken down some years ago. You tried to run but you were too cold. Obviously being cold and wet is your weakness. As the police took you to prison, men in a black suit took you away just recently two months ago. You tried to fight them off, but your mind went blank from there. Which you were too tired to remember or they put a shot in your neck to knock you out,"

Arthur rubs his neck on his shoulder. Not going to be let out of his jacket, it's going to be hard to scratch his head or rub his neck if he's going to be in the suit. Francis was about to say another thing but the guards told him if that's all the information that he can get. The French male scold them that he's was going to check but they need to stay out of it. But then the guards scold him back not to take back at them. Francis was then was taken out and said that he hopes to see them again. Cian said that he hopes to see Francis again if he doesn't get hurt so bad like last week. Francis said he can't make any promises and left. Arthur looks back at Cian in wonders on what he meant.

"Why would you be so concern to him? Is he working with the F.R.I.D?" Arthur asked.

"Nay," Cian reply back, "He got his own story to share. And you should be too. Because a Special lad like him is just doing what he needs to survive,"

"So he is working with them, like Allistor?" Arthur said as he tried to clear this up.

"Nay, he's not. Just doing this so he won't be shipped off to the headquarters,"

Two of the boys were shoved into the cell. The first one got up and look over at the white-haired male. Seeing him kinda made the shy male worry if he's going to be okay.

"... Are you all right?" The shy male asked softly. The white-haired look up at the light brown-haired male and nod.

"Da, I'll be fine," The white-haired spoke with a Russian accent softly, "I thought I would be able to escape but no… Why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry?" The shy male asked back.

"You can turn invisible, why didn't you run off? They wouldn't notice you,"

"Because I have this collar around my neck," The light brown-haired male gesture at his neck, "They can track me if I have this on. And while we were in the back of the van, I tried to take it off but it needs a passcode," The Russian male nod his head in understanding. He leans back to the wall to sit down and closed his eyes. The light brown-haired male leans over to the other side of the room and looked at the Russian male while he was seated. He looked so tired. It must because of the heat that the guards had set up. The poor guy has been through a lot lately. So has he…

The doors were open up and the two look over. Seeing Francis walking in after he was shoved in once more. The two both look at him if he was new as well and just got dropped off.

"Bonjour," Francis said, "How are you boys doing?"

"Tired," The light haired-male spoke softly.

"Pain," The Russian male said.

"I see," Francis said over to them. He looked over at the two and started to wonder whom to do first. He looked over at the light brown-haired male and kneel down to him. The light brown-haired male looks up at Francis. Waiting for what he would do to him. It was a few minutes of silence until Francis spoke quietly but loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Name is Matthew Williams. Age 17 and male. Eyes are violet and hair color is light brown hair. Powers are invisibility, able to disappear when feel distrust or helpless. Level of Danger is low. Past is that you were the only child of your family. Your mother and father loved you very much. But when your father died, your mother had to look after you. She remarried to a different person and he treated you with love. But he was just doing that so your mother doesn't see the abusement you got from him," Francis said softly.

Matthew nod as he put his arms over his head. He remembers how his step-father would pull his hair all the time. Dragging him away to ask if he ever disobeys his step-father words or if he tells anyone about this. Francis sigh as he didn't mention that out loud.

"... You found your ability when you were hiding from your step-father. But your mother happens to be there and saw what happen to you and saw what your step-father action was. She freaked out and tried to find you, but you ran and-"

"Please stop," Matthew beg, "I don't want you to know," Francis held his hands and gave him sweet eyes.

"I'll stop there…" Francis told him, "Just for you though," Matthew started to swell up in tears. So thankful that he's being kind to him.

"As for being caught, found in the streets of Ottawa, Canada. Hard to catch because your ability until a trail of blood was shot at your leg. They found you and took you away. Lucky a nice nurse was there to clean your leg in the van for you," Francis said the last part in a very flirty way.

"Zip it, perv!" The guards scold at him.

"There is nothing wrong-" Francis started but heard the gun cock to hurry up or he'll have trouble. Francis looks over to the other male and kneels over to him. The Russian male looks up at him as Francis took note on him.

"... The name is Ivan Braginsky. Age is 19 and male once again. Eyes are also a violet color and the hair color is white Interesting, another one white-haired. But anyways, powers are frost. Able to do to manipulate water and turn it into an extremely below freezing water for the victims to die from frostbite and expose skin. You can trigger it when you start to feel afraid and feeling like you're being crushed. Your weakness would be heat. You can stand it but only room temperature. Since you are wearing two layers, the AC would have to be on at all times," Francis spoke out.

The guards looked at each other and said that they would have to do something with the cooling air. One of them pulled out the walkie-talkie. Letting someone know that they would need to turn on the air to keep on in the cell and other places that Ivan would be at.

"The Level of danger would be Extremely High, another new kid with that," Francis mumble the last part to himself, "And for your past: Use to live with an older sister and younger sister. One of them wanted to marry you, and the other was like a mother. Soon, your powers were getting too much for you to handle. Your older sister had to help you out. Knitting gloves to keep them from touching anything. It worked for a while until your gloves had given up. About five times already. You were then picked up by the F.R.I.D on a cold night in St. Petersburg of Russia. Just minding your business until you saw them coming up to you. Asking you a lot of questions until you were getting uncomfortable. Just like now,"

Ivan pulled himself back on the wall and look down at his lap. Francis was right, whenever he's being questioned or interrogated Ivan would be very uncomfortable. That is when they started to question if Ivan was hiding something. They got him right away when they saw him freezing the person who was questioned about his life and if he noticed something strange.

The French male rubbed Ivan's shoulders. Letting him know that he'll stop going through Ivan's memories. The Russian male sigh and thank him for doing that. Francis got up from the floor and walk out of the cell, with the guards falling him behind.

Matthew looked over at Ivan as he saw the painful expression that Ivan just have now. In the Russian's mind… He's hoping his sisters will be okay while he's gone… for a very long time.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me now!" The raven-haired boy yelled. He was being held by two guards as they take him to his cell.

"Stop squirming, brat!" One of the guards said as they were almost to the cell. But the small Japanese male didn't listen. He keeps on fussing and tried to get out of their grips. But it was no use.

They came up to his cell and toss him in there. They slam the door shut as the small teen tried to escape. He pounds on the door and started to have his blades out. Slamming them on the door. But his left arm started to hurt really badly. He felt his entire arm shaking as he drops to the floor. Starting to cry in pain. He shouldn't have done that… as a matter of fact, he should've run. He should've run right after he killed one of them! But no, he froze and was trying to plan on how would he survive on his own!

But they just pushed him to keep going. The poor boy felt like he was a fool to freeze in his spot. He should've run as he planned to. Suddenly, he heard people talking behind the metal door. Someone was there… Someone was going into his cell. Getting ready and ignoring the pain in his arm, the raven-haired male got in a stance and was ready to kill the person there. Right away, he saw the blond French male opening up.

Francis looked down at the boy. Seeing the fear in his deep brown eyes on what would he do to him. Francis sigh and was about to close the door, but a gun cock over to his ears.

"Move it, Freak," The guard told him. Francis looked over at the guard and glared at him.

"He's in pain and hurt," Francis tried to reason with him.

"Do we look like we care?" The same guard had asked Francis.

"Give him at least a break," Francis spoke out to him, "I've done all the others, but this poor boy in there- who is at least 15 years old- is probably going through a lot already! How would you like if commits right when I start digging into his past? Would your boss be okay with that or not when he or she sees the dead body right in front of him or her?"

Both of the guards went quiet. They both know if one of them dies by committing, the boss wouldn't be too happy about that. They would need the Freaks alive so they can sell them for war once they have figure out how not to kill them with the drug. The first guard glared at Francis as he gave out his answer.

"You will look in his memories by tomorrow," He told him, "If that boy is not reported right away, you will be sent to the F.R.I.D ASAP. Are we both clear?"

"Oui, we're clear," Francis said.

"But can we get at least his name first?" The second guard asked. Much kinder than the other one. Francis looked at the boy in his cell. He at least calms down when Francis had asked the guards to at least give the kid a break. The small Japanese boy went over to the corner and tried to calm down more.

"... His name is Kiku Honda," Francis spoke out as he looked at the boy, "That is all I'm giving out,"

The guards pulled Francis and dragged him to his cell. He was tossed in and saw the lead guard was waiting for him. His deep green eyes glared at the French male deep blue ones. His hands were on the chair as he waits for Francis to sit down in the chair. The said male gulp a little as he walked over. Once he was seated, he was soot into his table and flies were open.

"Start doing your part," The leader guard told him, "And as usual, we'll reward you with something,"

Francis sigh as he reaches over to grab the pen and start to write down all the information that he has seen through everyone's memories. As he did that, the guard started to pace as he waits for Francis to finish.

"Is that all?" The lead guard asked Francis. It's been almost maybe an hour or more for Francis to write down the information he had gotten from the others. Francis gulps a little. He didn't know how to answer the male's question. Taking a breath, Francis gave out his answer and had a guilty look on his face.

"... One of the teens here was broken. I didn't want to go through his memories and have him kill himself over it. So tomorrow I will at least look through his memories once he's calm down," The guard walked over to Francis and pulled his chin up. Francis stared at the males eyes as he gave out a light smile at him.

"You did the right thing," The male told him as he rubbed Francis cheek, "Which I'm starting to think maybe you should work for us. Maybe we can both be the lead guards here,"

"I'm sorry, mister Adnan-" Francis started but he heard the male shushing him.

"I told you before," The guard told him softly, "Call me Sadīk, benim kırmızı gül (my red rose)"

"Mister Adnan," Francis spoke out as he felt the said guard lean down to kiss him. Francis didn't know what would he kiss him back. But slowly he melts into the kiss. He had to get the supplies for his friends whether he has to be reduced or not. They both parted away as Sadīk brushed Francis' cheek. His green eyes were looking down at Francis blue ones.

"Please think about it, Francis," Sadīk told him softly, "All you have to do is say Evet (yes) and they won't test you or anything,"

"But I would then work for the F.R.I.D instead of being with my closest friends," Francis spoke blankly. He lightly pushed Sadīk off of him and looked at the door. Sadīk sigh as he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol. The words had said "Jack Daniels" in big bold lettering.

"Your half of the reward," Sadīk said. Francis looked over at him as he looked confused. Why half? Is it because Francis refuses to work with the F.R.I.D so Sadīk can be with him?

"Half?" Francis asked.

"You will get the other half once you reach to this Kiku Honda person," Sadīk reply back as he looks over at the name of the said boy, "And maybe I'll do something about that other request you have asked to add. Only if you will get the information from the kid and maybe think about this offer I have asked you many times, "

* * *

 **Name: Alfred F. Jones**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Gender: M**  
 **Eye Color: Blue**  
 **Hair Color: Brown**  
 **Birth Date: July 4th**  
 **Ability: Telekinesis- Able to move objects by force and mind. Mostly tend to use it when the test subject is angry about something simple or something important to him.**  
 **Levels of Danger: High- if test subject has been improving- Extremely High**  
 **Weakness: Unknown**  
 **Biography: Born in New York. Father died when Jones was about 10. His mother did everything to take care of him and made sure that he was taken care of. Jones had to live with her so he can control his powers better. But he killed her by accident. Jones came home with fear when he was just being pushed around and used his powers. Cops came over to ask what happen and Jones just made a lie that he didn't know. Which Jones had killed one of them. Jones hide in the kitchen when his mother came home and heard what happen. His mother shouldn't come in there and run up to her son. Jones had knives around him and one by one went in her. Which that just happen last year.**

 **Name: Arthur Kirkland (Related to Cian Walsh and Allistor Kirkland)**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Gender: M**  
 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**  
 **Hair Color: Blond**  
 **Birth Date: April 23rd**  
 **Ability: Pyrotechnics- Able to produce it from the subject's body and use it as a flamethrower. Triggering his ability by making subject angry.**  
 **Levels of Danger: Extremely High**  
 **Weakness: Water and cold- thanks to Allistor Kirkland for making the jacket to keep the subject from bursting into flames and burning the building down.**  
 **Biography: Same past as Cian Walsh but different. Minute the F.R.I.D came in from orders of Allistor Kirkland, Cian told his brother to run. Arthur did but he got to worry that he would never get to see his brother again, Cian (Who no longer wish to have the last name of Kirkland after his trust of Allistor have fallen). After that, Arthur lived on the streets and tried to stay out of trouble and survive. But that didn't go so well when Arthur was caught by trying to get himself warm on a rainy day in Brighton, England. Someone saw him and freaked that he was going to burn the building that was taken down some years ago. Arthur tried to run but he was too cold. (Obviously being cold and wet is his weakness.) As the police took him to prison, men in a black suit took Arthur away just recently two months ago. Arthur tried to fight them off, but his mind went blank from there.**

 **Name: Matthew Williams**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Gender: M**  
 **Eye Color: Violet**  
 **Hair Color: Light Brown**  
 **Birth Date: July 1st**  
 **Ability: Invisibility- Able to disappear when feel distrust or helpless**  
 **Levels of Danger: Low**  
 **Weakness: Leaving a trail from either blood or something that can show subject is around**  
 **Biography: Past is that Williams was the only child of his family. His mother and father loved him very much. But when his father died, Williams mother had to look after her child. She remarried to a different person and he treated him with love. But he was just doing that so Williams mother doesn't see the abusement his father did to him. Drag by his hair, smack him in the face, etc. Mostly Williams step-father would abuse him if Williams disobeys his step-father words or if Williams has told anyone about the abusement that his father did to him. Williams found his ability when he was hiding from his step-father. But Williams mother happens to be there and saw what happened to her son and saw what her step-father's action was. She freaked out and tried to find her son, but Williams ran and-... Blank from there. As for being caught, found in the streets of Ottawa, Canada. Hard to catch because Williams ability until a trail of blood was shot at her leg. They found Williams and took him away. Lucky a nice nurse was there to clean his leg in the van for him.**

 **Name: Ivan Braginsky**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Gender: M**  
 **Eye Color: Violet**  
 **Hair Color: White**  
 **Birth Date: December 30th**  
 **Ability: Frost- Able to do to manipulate water and turn it into an extremely below freezing water for the victims to die from frostbite and expose skin. The subject can trigger it when he starts to feel afraid and feeling like he's being crushed.**  
 **Levels of Danger: Extremely High**  
 **Weakness: Can't withstand heat- AC would have to be on at all times if he's wearing two layers. Can only handle the normal heat**  
 **Biography: Use to live with an older sister and younger sister. One of them wanted to marry Braginsky, and the other was like a mother. Soon, Braginsky powers were getting too much for him to handle. His older sister had to help him out. Knitting gloves to keep them from touching anything. It worked for a while until Braginsky gloves had given up. About five times already. Braginsky was then picked up by the F.R.I.D on a cold night in St. Petersburg of Russia. Just minding his business until he saw them coming up to him. Asking Braginsky a lot of questions until he was getting uncomfortable.**

 **Name: Kiku Honda**  
 **Age: 15**  
 **Gender: M**  
 **Eye Color: Brown**  
 **Hair Color: Raven Black**  
 **Birth Date: Unknown**  
 **Ability: Unknown**  
 **Levels of Danger: Unknown**  
 **Weakness: Unknown**  
 **Biography: Unknown**


End file.
